No Better Place
by Dream Charmer
Summary: In which Lucy has a problem, all her friends are being helpful in an entirely wrong way, and Natsu is completely oblivious to the fact it's all about him.
1. Chapter 1

**No Better Place  
**

_-/-_

_**Chapter 1**_

_(in which Lucy cannot manage her budget, Mirajane experiments, and Gajeel doesn't even have to be present to make an impression)_

_-/-_

Sunlight was streaming through the open window. A gentle breeze was billowing the curtains. The birds were chirping happily in the nearby tree, and right under the same tree two stray dogs were doing something that no decent person would ever care to mention in a polite conversation.

Lucy Heartfilia was sitting on the edge of her bed, thinking gloomy thoughts and being angry at herself for doing that at the same time.

Rent money was – as usually – one of her problems. In her mind, Lucy visualized it as a great big boot ready to kick her out of her cozy little nest the moment she turned out to be unable to provide enough jewels. Every month she brought the necessary amount and sacrificed it to appease the monster, but it was insatiable and would come back for more in no time at all.

She wondered if one day she would finally be able to save enough to actually _buy_ a house. She used to think so, back when she had only just arrived in Magnolia and become a member of Fairy Tail, but she knew better now. The way it was going, her jobs would never really be profitable. If anything, she'd end up so poor one day, that she'd be forced to ask Makarov if she could please have the permission to put a mattress in the corner of the bar and sleep there.

Maybe if she became a famous writer... or at least finished at least one of her novels-in-the-making. Somehow she never managed that.

Lucy sighed, staring down at her feet. She was wearing new shoes – one of the reasons she found herself short of money earlier than expected. Nevertheless, no one in their right mind could deny those shoes were awesome and absolutely worth it. They were red, for one thing. And sparkly. Sparkly was very important.

She would just have to pick another job as soon as possible. Today would be good. Well, yesterday might have been even better, but it was already too late to dwell on that. Natsu was probably at the Guild already, loitering around the bar and getting into fights and arguments, so there was no point in waiting.

Of course, that brought her back to the other problem. The one that was truly important at the moment – more so than the shoes, and the rent, and her apparent writer's block.

It was Natsu's oncoming birthday.

There were only four days left.

-/-

Their beloved bar was half-empty, and – for better or for worse – completely devoid of Natsu. Now that Lucy really came to think of it, she was not all that surprised. The clock had barely struck midday and the weather was so hot and stuffy that even those who were not away on an assignment of some sort must have decided there were better places to go to. Frankly speaking, they couldn't be more right about it.

Where would she chose to go if she didn't have any pressing matters to attend to?

A picnic, maybe. Or the lake. Or even Hargeon – why not go to the seaside if you were between jobs? Lucy used to live in Hargeon so she knew that entertainment options were more than just abundant there. And as far as the booze was concerned –

"Something on your mind today, Lucy?"

"Eh?" She blinked and was a little embarrassed to find Mirajane looking at her with a mix of amusement and worry. "No-o... I was just wondering where Natsu might be, you know. Actually, _do_ you by any chance know?"

"I sure do." Mirajane always knew everything. One couldn't very well become the center of all gossip in the Guild without an ability to absorb all sorts of information. "He went fishing."

"_Fishing?_"

"He promised Happy he'd take him to the lake and get the biggest fish for him." Mirajane put a generous amount of mint syrup into the glass she was holding in her right hand and sniffed suspiciously. "Ah well, that's just about right... He'll be back by the evening, I'd wager," she added, smiling, as her eyes met Lucy's. "Were you thinking of taking a job?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda short of money again. You know – my rent."

"It's a bit like a really long-lasting curse, your rent." Seemingly out of nowhere, Mirajane produced a bottle of translucent golden-brown liquid. When she opened it, Lucy was very nearly knocked off her feet.

"Isn't that a little too strong?" she coughed, waving a shaky hand in front of her face.

"Not at all," said Mirajane cheerfully. She poured some of the treacherously gleaming substance into the glass and beamed. "Have you maybe considered moving into something smaller and cheaper though? And there's always the dorm, although it's a little expensive..."

_A little expensive_ was putting it mildly.

"I have, but I just can't bring myself to do it. You know, when I came here, it was the first place I found and I loved it absolutely. I just knew I had to get it. It's perfect for me!" Seriously, why would she want to go somewhere else? If ever there was an apartment suited for the development of a young author, it was the one Lucy inhabited now. She was sure the environment played a key role in her growth as a future writer. Famous writer, hopefully.

"But you'd have more money left to spend on other stuff," chirped a happy voice from behind, and a second later Levy climbed up on a high stool and put her elbows on the counter. "Like clothes, and books and... _are_ these new shoes, Lu?"

"Ohhh, they're red!" Mirajane exclaimed, leaning over to get a better look. "And sparkly, too."

"And expensive like hell, I bet!" another voice added as Cana materialized on Lucy's left, a very big, very empty mug clutched in her hand like a weapon. In fact, Lucy had seen Cana throw mugs and glasses at annoying people's heads, so the fantasy was not that far from the truth.

"So that's why you're in such a hurry to get a job." Mirajane nodded, an expression of ancient wisdom and enlightenment looking completely out of place superimposed on her doll-like features.

"Yeah, go figure." Cana shook the empty mug in the air menacingly. "Mira! What's that stuff you're making? Looks interesting. Gimme some."

"Sure thing!"

As the three of them watched Cana down the glass in one gulp – and a sight to behold that was indeed – an idea occurred to Lucy. There was nothing like asking her friends for advice, after all. One head could do some interesting thinking, certainly, but four heads were capable of coming up with awesome projects. They could all save her!

"Look, all of you," she said, straightening up in her excitement. Here was the chance to avoid the terrible feeling of ever-growing dread. "I've been pondering this for a while and I'm kinda lost. I thought maybe you could give me some tips."

"Ohh? Are you having a problem with a guy?" Mirajane's eyes turned dreamy, in a rather creepy way.

"And why didn't you tell us?" added Levy, indignated.

"Who's the poor sod? Do we know him?" Cana slammed the empty mug down on the counter. She truly was a no-nonsense woman.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Of course, you all know him, it's Natsu, for goodness' sake. _And not in the way you imagine it at all_! It's his birthday!"

"What about it?"

"I have to get him a present, that's what!" Lucy wailed. "And I don't have a single decent idea! And I'm supposed to be his best friend!"

There was a long pause as they all contemplated the problem. Lucy's heart sank. She could practically see her hopes flying out of the window, not even bothering to wave her good-buy.

"Well..," Mirajane began hesitantly. "How about something romantic?"

"He's _not _my boyfriend."

"Not even a little bit?"

"No."

"Well, if you're so sure."

"Adamantly sure," Lucy said firmly. She sighed. "You know, who would've thought this would be so hard? But I just don't know, seriously. I considered a scarf – he's always wearing that scarf of his – but then I remembered that he's only wearing it because he got it from Igneel, so he doesn't need a new one from the shop. Now I'm lost. I'm screwed. I'm in need of help here!"

"Maybe a nice book?" suggested Levy who was of the opinion that books were the saving grace of the universe and still couldn't really wrap her head around the fact that the world was full of people who would fall asleep in the middle of the second page of a restaurant menu.

Cana snorted derisively. "Have you ever seen Natsu read anything? Apart from the job offers on the board."

"I have! A magazine, two years ago."

"_That_ time? It wasn't about reading, the thing had pictures of naked women in it."

"It did not!" Mirajane's cheeks were flushed. She shook a finger under Cana's nose, looking rather hurt. "It was Sorcerer Magazine and those were my photos! I was wearing a bikini, for your information, so don't be so nasty about it!"

"I'm not being nasty, it was one hell of a great photoshoot. Like all the others, yeah."

"Okay, fine! Fine! It doesn't matter!" Lucy waved her hands frantically. The last thing she wanted was for them to get into a fight. She had more than her fair share of in-fighting whenever Natsu and Gray ended up in the room together for longer than five minutes. "Really, calm down! Natsu and books don't belong together anyway."

"I still think you could find one for him," said Levy dreamily. "Maybe something with pictures again... You love books, Lu, don't you! Shouldn't be a challenge then."

"I do." Lucy rolled her eyes. "But Natsu loves active lifestyle. Now that we're on the subject, do you give Gajeel books too? He doesn't exactly strike me as a reading sort of guy."

"Yeah, right, what did you get him for _his_ birthday?" Cana was filling the mug with beer, a look of stony determination on her face.

"You did get him something, right?" Mirajane's eyes went wide with concern. "You're always so nice to each other..."

Levy puffed out her chest proudly. "A big bucket of iron nails and knives!"

For a moment, a very complicated silence hang in the air.

"A... what, exactly?" Lucy asked cautiously.

"Quit staring at me like I've grown a second head. He likes iron and always complains it's not good enough because people mix other things into it. He ate it all. He even said _thanks_!"

A mental image of Gajeel munching on rusty knives, spitting unsavory pieces out on the floor with his usual lack of finesse presented itself for Lucy's inspection. The worse part was that she suspected the reality had been exactly the same. Gajeel never cared enough to take his peculiar habits outside, provided people could survive watching him go at it, if only barely. If anything, he enjoyed provoking everyone around him, and if ever there was a doubt about it, his singing should definitely be considered the proof.

"That," Cana announced with feeling, "deserves a toast. More of that weird stuff, Mira!"

Lucy, still half-entranced by her own graphic imagination, came back to her senses and found out she was actually capable of speaking again.

"Wow." she said, in a weak voice. "But do you guys really think it's a good idea to set the town on fire for the sake of Natsu's birthday dinner? Just asking."

* * *

_to be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_(in which Lucy's hospitality is tested, fish is involved, and Happy is not amused)_

-/-

"Look at _you_," said Minerva of Sabertooth, her slanted dark eyes full of malicious triumph. "Aren't you pathetic? Where are your precious friends? Fairy Tail may let all sorts of useless trash join their ranks but in our Guild, you wouldn't last one day."

"I don't want to join your Guild!" Lucy glared up at Minerva, hoping she came off as brave but suspecting it wasn't really the case. "I wouldn't want to join you if you were the only Guild left in the world!"

She couldn't remember how she'd come to be here, alone against one of the strongest five mages of Sabertooth, that heartless woman who treated everyone as if they were pawns meant to be sacrificed. Where was Natsu? Where were Gray and Erza? What had become of her friends, her home?

It was too dark to discern any details except that they were in a great room – more like a ballroom in the house of her childhood – and the floor was stone, cold and hard, but smooth, as if polished by generation upon generation of shoes. She could just about imagine what kind of shoes those were - light and snug and elegant, suited for gliding rather than walking. She used to have many pairs like that, back when she was a rich daughter of a rich man. It seemd like an eternity had passed since she last thought about it but suddenly she missed dancing.

Minerva's chuckle reminded Lucy in no uncertain terms this was not a good time to reminisce.

There were no windows to be seen anywhere, and the air was stuffy, heavy with a nauseating smell of something organic left for too long in the heat. Lucy held her breath instinctively, afraid she would throw up in front of her enemy.

Towering above her, Minerva seemed to be enjoying herself immensely. The smirk on her lips grew wider as she brought up a gloved hand.

Dangling from her fingers were Lucy's keys.

"I think you might have dropped these. Would you like to have them back, I wonder?"

Lucy gritted her teeth and and stared back defiantly, while in the back of her mind a very small but nevertheless very audible voice whined _why her?! why does it have to be her!?_ Really, there was a pattern and not one Lucy could appreciate at all. It was simply unfair. No matter who was the enemy and what they were after, if they had a truly epic bitch among them, she would have an eye out for Lucy. First Shelly, then Angel of the Oracion Seis, Erza Knighwalker, Flare Corona, and now this? Of the five top mages of Sabertooth Guild, why would the universe pit her against Minerva? Granted, none of the others were what she might possibly call nice and friendly, and under normal circumstances she would choose to give each and every one of them a wide berth; but she honestly believed she would have fared better against one of the Dragon Slayers. Not because they were any weaker (unfortunately), but simply because they didn't look like they would find it amusing to torture or humiliate someone for no reason except that they were bored.

Well, apparently that was how the universe rolled these days. Not that it made Lucy feel any better.

"There is nothing more boring than dealing with the likes of you," said Minerva with disgust. She threw her head back and laughed, and kicked Lucy in ribs.

The pain was sharp and sudden, and, absurdly, Lucy felt betrayed and angry at herself. Her body jerked convulsively, Minerva's face, contorted into a grimace of cruelty, swimming out of focus somewhere above her, as she tried to reach out for her keys despite everything

and

she was home, in her rented apartment in Magnolia, lying in her own bed, looking at the ceiling. It was dark and quiet, exactly the way it was supposed to be in the dead of the night. The window was wide open but the only sounds audacious enough to disturb the silence were the sloshing of the water in the canal outside and the occasional echo of uncertain footsteps as the most obstinate drunkards of the town made their way toward whatever they considered to be their safe haven for the night. They seemed to Lucy like the most beautiful melody that had ever existed in the world. Way better than gleeful giggling.

Needless to say, Minerva of Sabertooth was nowhere to be seen. If anything, Lucy thought sourly, the woman was probabaly fast asleep some place far away and had no idea that out there in the world a Fairy Tail spirit mage might be very busy inventing nightmares that featured her as the unstoppable Force of Evil.

The more Lucy thought about the whole thing, the more stupid and ridiculous she felt. Seriously, how scared she must have been of Minerva to end up dreaming her up! If Natsu knew, he would laugh until the ceiling came crumbling down on top of his head. He would never let it go, that was for sure. And Happy would be even worse, if that was possible. _Much_ worse. Happy had the uncanny ability to think of the most awkward, embarrasing thing ever and blurt it out immediately, in a loud voice, for everyone in the vicinity to hear. The sheer number of times she had wanted the earth to open up and swallow her because of Happy's big mouth was astounding. If he were not cute, there would be no forgiveness.

Not to mention that this whole thing was a total waste of a good night's rest, and of course that had to happen exactly when she was so utterly short of money and useful ideas.

Or maybe it was the weather. Lucy squirmed uncomfortably. The air in the room was as hot and stuffy as it had been in the nightmare and the horrible, unpleasant smell persisted in trying to assault her nose. It must have addled her brains too.

Also, her ribs still hurt like hell.

_That_ was definitely all wrong–

Something moved to her right – something that was right beside her, in her own bed – and before she could react in any way, an arm was thrown across her stomach.

If the breath hadn't been knocked out of her, she would have screamed. As it was, she gulped and tried to jump out of the bed but failed, because her feet got tangled up in the sheets. Inexplicably, the sheets stirred again and _pulled back_. Lucy aimed a vicious kick at whatever was inside – the effect was spoilt slightly, what with her being a nervous wreck – and made a final dash for freedom. This time, she got lucky.

The exhiliration lasted for the whole of one second.

Tumbling out of the bed, she hit something hard and apparently metallic on her way down. There was a disturbing sound, wet and heavy and creepily plaintive. Then something cold and squishy fell on Lucy's leg. The awful smell hit her with the renewed force. A liquid of sorts was clearly involved. No longer fighting the desire to shriek, Lucy tried to scramble away from danger on all fours, but her right hand landed on one of the disgusting things and she lost her balance.

Lying on the floor, she finally managed to get a good, close-up look on what had brought her down.

It was a fish. A dead fish, clearly. Its smell left little to imagination. It was obvious that in terms of freshness and edibility, this fish was not doing so great. The metallic thing was the bucket and it was now on its side revealing that more fish was eagerly awaiting the right moment to get out.

Lucy blinked, and the realization dawned.

Pushing herself into a sitting position, she brushed her tangled hair off her face and fixed the bundle of sheets on the bed with a glare. Even in the dark, she would know him anywhere.

"_Natsu! You bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"_

"Huh? 'S up?"

"What's up!? What's up!?_ I_ am up in the middle of the night because you kicked me! You scared me! What are you doing here anyway? I don't remember letting you in!"

With what little light there was in the room, it was impossible to see Natsu's face clearly, but Lucy hardly needed to look at all. She knew him well enough.

As expected, he skipped right over everything except the last question.

"Huh? I let myself in. Through the window."

Of course he had. No one used the freaking door these days.

"That's not the point!"

"Is there even a point? You really need to pull yourself together, Lucy." He yawned. "What's with you, acting like a raving lunatic again..."

"_Again_!?"

"Whatever, I'm going back to sleep now. I'm tired." And he turned away from her, usurping the second pillow as he did. "That was a veeeery long day, you know."

"Don't just fall asleep like that when I'm ranting!"

"But I heard all that a hundred times already, " Natsu complained in his trademark tone. "Come on, you can rant in the morning."

"Aye..," agreed another voice from somewhere that sounded suspiciously like the pits of hell but was likely to be the couch instead. "You two are being noisy again. I was having a really nice dream about fish, you know."

"That was Lucy," mumbled Natsu, pulling the sheets over his head. "Something probably bit her..."

"Shut up! And why did you bring that awful, rotten fish in here!?"

"It's not rotten, nasty Lucy!" Happy was obviously hurt. "It's my awesome big fish that Natsu caught for me."

"It stinks like crazy," Lucy pointed out, more out of spite that any real desire to prove her point. "It must have gone bad because of all the heat. How is it possible that you two can't feel it?"

"All I can smell is the pillow..." came Natsu's muffled voice which was almost immediately drawn out by the rustle of the sheets as he finally decided to participate in the conversation on equal terms with Lucy and sat up. He sniffed the air loudly. "Gah! It _is_ rotten! What the hell! It's worse than Ichiya's perfume!"

Before Lucy had a chance to gloat, he rolled over onto her side of the bed, snatched the bucket and the fish from the floor and tossed them out of the window. A loud splash announced their arrrival at the final abode – namely, the canal.

"Natsu!" Happy shot into the air, angry and sleepy and the same time. "That was my fish! I was going to eat it for breakfast!"

"You'd only get sick if you did, so be grateful and say _thank you_... And now my _hands_ stink too, I can't sleep like that."

Lucy took a deep breath and opened her mouth to let them both know the depths of true despair, but then realized she wasn't really as angry as she had believed herself to be. Sure, she was irritated, and bleary-eyed, and tired, and generally upset, but she was also happy, no matter how strange it seemed. Natsu's presence would always remain the best medicine against all the problems in the world and the most comforting thing she had ever had the luck to experience. Nothing could go irrevocably wrong when Natsu was around.

Well, unless Natsu himself was the source of the trouble, anyway.

She sighed as she watched him get out of bed and and head for the bathroom, barefoot, his hair ruffled even more than usually, muttering curses under his breath. She said nothing.

A sudden wave of tenderness for him washed all over Lucy, a feeling that had nothing to do with the rotten fish or this absurd night or anything at all that might have transpired lately. It was as if for just a moment, all her vanity and selfishness, outbalanced by his thickheadedness and lack of understanding – all the petty little things that made them squabble and sulk at each other for no good reason had disappeared without a trace, and she was left all alone in the emptiness, face-to-face with the realization that there was nothing she would not forgive him and no one who could ever take his place in her life. The feeling flooded her from inside, and spread until it occupied the whole world, making everything else seem small and insignificant, and she was defenseless against it and did not care.

Lucy was smiling as she made herself comfortable on the couch twenty minutes later, and she didn't wake up when in the morning, Natsu, who believed in rising early, stood with his hand on the windowsill for quite a long time, looking back at her sleeping form, saying nothing, unwilling to leave.

She opened her eyes again shortly before midday, feeling all cranky because she still had no idea about his birthday present and also because the couch and now her hair smelled of fish.

Apparently, it was just another one of those days.


End file.
